bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan Mortflèau
Clan Mortflèau Clan Mortflèau (一族の死亡ハンター, French for Death Hunters, Japanese for Hunters of Death) is a clan that originally consisted of gypsies that came to Japan some time ago, while it is not certain why or how they showed up they mannaged to blend into the masses somewhat; In truth, all of these gypsies were born with unusual amounts of Spiritual Awareness, this made them able to see and likely even interact with spirtual creatures. They quickly realized the power that the Shinigami commanded, and.. working in the shadows they slowly started to put them down. The Shinigami's essences being used to craft dangerous weapons called Diable Faucher's - These weapons gave the weilder power to rival that of powerful Spiritual Creatures. And they, like the Quincy completely erase the spiritual energy of a spiritual creature that they destroy: The clan members become more powerful depending on the number of Spiritual Creatures they've killed. Unlike the Quincy though, the clan works much more subtly and as such have managed to largely avoid notice from the Shinigami. By extension Mortflèau victims are usually attributed to Hollow attacks, or the Shinigami going Rogue. Membership Membership in the clan is somewhat ambigeous in that family is effectively rendered void upon joining, and that each of the full members gain a subname that describes them to a degree most likely in a few words, such as Sarcyn du Chagrin, which literally translates to Sarcyn the Sorrowful, or Sarcyn of the Sorrow, all of these secondary titles, and are almost exlusively in French with but a few known cases where the last name has been in Latin. Joining means taking a test, a test which is just as secretive as the rest of the Clan and what is known is that the test is never the same twice. 'Diable Faucher' Diable Faucher (怖い剣, Daiburu Fachuro; French for Devil Scythe, Japanese for Dreadful Blade) are the primary weapons of full members of the clan. They're forged trough secretive occult rituals that only the rest of the members are privy to; øike the Shinigami's Zanpakutò the Diable Fauchers draw on the users very soul for its appearance and its more advanced abilities but unlike Zanpakutò they do not change their appearance and all Diable Fauchers are exclusively Scythe-like in shape. Also, the abilities which these weapons grant their weilder are much less varied than those of Zanpakutò and its not uncommon for two of them to have very similiar, if not identical abilities, in addition to this all Diable Fauchers have a set of abilities which are present in every weapon, without exception. These are as follows. *'Fissurè '(ひび, French for Slash, Japanese for Fissure) I''s one of the three basic abilities of the Diable Fauchers, it releases a blade-like blast of energy of varying colours (Depending on the weilders personality) It commonly resembles a Getsuga Tensho blast. *'Poursuite (継続, French for Chase, Japanese for Continue) ''Is the Mortflèau equivalent of Shunpo. The user moves at immense speed in short bursts, and its speed is known to increase drastically whenever the weilder uses his Diable Faucher to absorb a spiritual being something which makes a relatively young Death Hunter quickly as fast as a Lieutenant-level Shinigami. *'Soul Absorbation 'is the primary ability of every Diable Faucher, whenever a Devil Scythe destroys a Hollow, Soul or Shinigami, their essences are absorbed into the weapon. Increasing the power of the weapon, and by extension the weilder in accordation with the power of the absorbed creature. Souls are known to generally be of little use, Hollows generally give consderable amounts of power. Shinigami commonly give as much as Hollows. Though powerful shinigami such as Lieutenants and Captains are known to multiply its power by 5 and 12 respectively. Creation Ritual The creation of these powerful weapons are wholly dependant on the demonic entities known as the Diabolus; a branch of specialized Warlocks and Witches will summon forth one of these entities and trough a long ritual they'll bind its essence into a Scythe-like weapon; the unique abilities of the weapon depends largely upon the power and abilities of the Diabolus implemented this way, for example, binding a Daemon whose primary powers attribute to fire would make the Death Hunter capable of conjuring and manipulating fire. There has never once been a successful attempt at binding an Arcus Daemon into a Scythe, the creature would escape from its confinement in the span of a few hours and, completely free from whatever spell that bound it, it would annihilate its summoners for the offense, and usually whomever else unlucky enough to cross its path, before it - having the link broken that connects it to the living world, would return to Hell. 'Death Hunter Abilities In addition to the abilities of their respective Diable Faucher, Death Hunters commonly have special abiliies of their own. Most noteable of which is their complete lack of Spiritual Power and immunity to Spiritual Pressure. This makes them fully capable of sneaking up on unsuspecting Shinigami, Hollows and Souls, and addition they have other basic abilities, described below.'' '' Charmès ''(魅力, Lit. French for "Witchcraft", Japanese for "Enchantments") Are basically spells that use the power stored within the casters Diable Faucher, in order to produce spells of variying powers and uses. Like Kidò spells. Charmès are designated with a number, but they, unlike Kidò spells they don't commonly involve Elemental Spells. And they only go from the ranks 1-10 designated by letters of rome (X, IV, V. etc) Charmes commonly revolve around illusions, emotion manipulation and mind effects. There is also only one type of Charme, and the numbers of spells are much less. The current number being 17 different spells. Below are a few examples of '''Charmès.' *'Charmè VII; Mauvais Rêve '(黒いビジョン, French for "Bad Dream", Japanese for "Black Vision") Is one of the most effective spells employed by a Death Hunter. With just a touch to the subjects forehead. The Death Hunter can attempt to force the victims subconcious to to create a waking nightmare consisting of that persons worst fears. Completely immobilizing them, and enabling the Death Hunter to leisurely finish them off as they fight with perceived dangers. *'Charmè VI; Sèduire '(不純な誘惑'', French for "Seduce", Japanese for "Impure Temptation") Is a spell commonly employed in interrogations. Humilitations, trickery and deceit that uses the essences of the souls trapped within the casters Diable Faucher in order to affect the subjects spiritual flow in such a way as to imitate romantic feelings of love. Usually directed towards the caster. The effects of this can be mild, with cast by someone weak. Or they can be so great that the subject is effectively made a slave of the caster, forever unable to break free from the amount of falsely conjured affection. *'Charmè III; Dupliquer (ニヤリ幻, French for Duplicate, Japanese for Grinning Illusion) ''Is a relatively easy Charmè that creates illusions of the caster, the illusions fool the senses of sight and hearing, but not that of smell, touch and taste. As such, they're only really useful as decoys. But not as anything else. Most Death Hunters are proficient in this particular Charmè. *'Charmè I; Sorcier Boulon (妖術者発射, Lit. French for "Witch Bolt", Japanese for "Sorcerer Fire"): The easiest Charmè to use and the only one which is entirely offensive, it manifests as a shimmering sphere of various colors that appears in the palm of the Hunters hand, the size can be anywhere from the size of a Tennis ball to the size of a Basketball; all depending on how many souls the Hunters Devil Scythe has devoured. Highly Enhanced Spiritual Awareness''; ''Any Death Hunter possesses abnormally high Spiritual Awareness, which much surpasses that of most Shinigami, Arrancar, and Souls. This is so great that they can detect any spiritually powerful being in the range of two miles or less. Sarcyn du Chagrin; The current head of the clan, has compared this to the difference between predator and prey. Lack of Spiritual Power/Pressure; Death Hunters don't have either of these things. And as such they're impossible to trace using means that track Spiritual Power. In addition to this, they're immune to effects that harm their Spiritual Power or the Spiritual Pressure of others. Naturally, their lack of this makes them incredibly dangerous in ambushes as they are almost never detected by their victims before it is much too late. Détection Impeccable '''(死の目, ''French for Flawless Detection, Japanese for Death Eyes) ''Death Hunters are able to flawlessly judge the strength of a Spiritual Being, and while it is possible to hide ones true power from them, it requires that one is already aware of Clan Mortflèau's existence; which is information privy to only the fewest Shinigami and almost exclusively the Captains of the Gotei 13. Otherwise, a Death Hunter is able to flawlessly read the levels of your Spiritual Power and by extension the strength of the opponent itself, they -VERY- rarily engage Captain-Level Shinigami, and the current leader of the Clan; Sarcyn du Chagrin is the only known excepion to this (He goes almost exclusively for Vice-Captains and Captains) Demon Summoning The clan is particularily well known for the members frequent summoning of Diabolus - this is usually not in order to make a pact however, as they summon them almost exclusively to carry out commands and bind them to their will trough a serie of intricate and powerful rituals of Black Magic. The weapons they create also use the essences of living Diabolus as a core, entrapping the creature forever. '''Scau (御召し輪, Lit. French for "Sigil", Japanese for "Summoning Ring"): Is a small object, usually in the form of a ring or similiar form of jewelry that is worn by a member of the Clan; the inside or back of the object is blank allowing a member to inscribe the particular Diabolus' Epithet; which when written in this manner allows the member complete and utter control of the Diabolus, allowing them to call upon them whenever they want. The rings can however also be used to call upon Diabolus whom are bound normally, though the Diabolus may in that case choose to deny the summon, albeit with painful consequences. Known Demonic Servants ﻿Known Members *Sarcyn du Chagrin Category:Organizations Category:Articles that can be used by others Category:Njalm2